<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weather Outside by Kaijuscientists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428301">The Weather Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists'>Kaijuscientists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Cold Weather, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6000 years, Aziraphale’s corporation doesn’t handle the cold weather like it once did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weather Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finally convincing the owner of a very rare set of prophecy related tomes to sell them, Aziraphale happily closes the shop.  He’s eager to go over the new inventory and go through each volume with a fine tooth comb.  Granted this particular prophet, and that was a very generous term, did not have one accurate prediction that he knew of.  He was still thrilled to finally see them with his own eyes.  </p>
<p>He had only needed to close the shop due to the unseasonably warm weather London was currently experiencing.  All manner of folks had been out and about, perusing the various shops in Soho.  So naturally, he flipped the shops closed sign and magicked the door so no one would come knocking until he was ready to deal with them. </p>
<p>As such, he really could not be bothered to notice to the changing weather outside, which had deteriorated to something more proper for winter. </p>
<p>When he finally sits up, becoming aware again of the world around him, the first thing that hits him is just how uncomfortable he is.  His back pops and a shiver steals it’s way through him, and he truly feels for the first time how cold the shop had become while he was reading.</p>
<p>Looking outside, he’s surprised to see it’s snowing heavily, a thick layer on the street.  </p>
<p>“Oh bother.” He says to himself, rubbing his arms to attempt to rub some warmth into them.  He can already feel the dull ache in his joints, knows that as soon as he moves it’s likely to flair up.  </p>
<p>With a sigh, he stands with throbbing knees and legs protesting being used after sitting for days.<br/>
A quick wave of his hand and the shops old heating kicks on, working to heat up the space. </p>
<p>Aziraphales knows he's in for a doozy of a night when that one simple miracle leaves him feeling drowsy.  </p>
<p>He hobbles and shuffles his way to the back room, a smaller and more cozy room than the main area of the shop, and he’s sure it will get warmer faster.  A small detour to an arm chair tucked in the shelves finds Aziraphales most treasured blanket, which he cuddles to his chest.  </p>
<p>He finally drops into his plush armchair, conveniently sat next to a small fireplace, which rises to life given another small miracle from Aziraphale.  It’s a very small fire, but it was all he could manage at the moment, and it was better than nothing.  </p>
<p>Gingerly, he puts his legs up, stretching sore muscles and ankles throbbing with the beat of his corporal heart.  The final touch is the well loved blanket, spread over his legs.  He sinks back onto the soft chair with a sigh, fingers rubbing the soft edges of the blanket as the fire warms his cold limbs.   </p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p>Aziraphale jerks awake when he hears the shop bells jingle, gasping when his movements renew the ache in his joints.</p>
<p>“Angel?” Crowley calls, poking his head into the back room. “Was that you?”</p>
<p>“Good Lord, Crowley.” Aziraphale says, hand resting over his racing heart. “You frightened me.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Crowley says apologetically. “Wait, were… were you sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Aziraphale says, relaxing back into his chair. “I might have dozed off for a moment.”</p>
<p>“You do remember that we have a date tonight right?” Crowley asks, pulling two tickets from his back pocket. </p>
<p>“Oh, oh dear, is it Wednesday already?” Aziraphale says, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.  “I’ve lost track of time.”  </p>
<p>“We have to get going soon or we’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>“Would you mind terribly if we stayed in tonight?” Aziraphale asks, he’s still feeling so achy, even though he does feel warmer now.  He is, in all honesty, very sleepy, and the last thing he wants to do is go out into the cold.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, angel?” Crowley asks, frowning in concern.  “You’ve been looking forward to this.”</p>
<p>“I have,” Aziraphale stands carefully, biting back a whimper as his legs protest again. “But there will be other performances.”</p>
<p>Crowley closes the distance between them so quickly, steadying the angel with one hand on his waist, the other gripping his elbow.  “You’re hurt.” He states, eyes roaming up and down his body but not finding any obvious signs of injury.</p>
<p>“No, no, just this old corporation.” Aziraphale explains, hand wrapping around Crowley’s wrist lightly. “Legs are a bit stiff from the cold, is all.”</p>
<p>Crowley stands there with his mouth moving wordlessly, holding onto Aziraphale, mostly confused and trying to parse the angels words.</p>
<p>“How does some cocoa sound?” Aziraphale asks, prying himself from Crowley’s hold to shuffle away.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Crowley follows him to the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed.  “You know you don’t have to let yourself be affected by the weather, right?”</p>
<p>“You are right, but I didn’t realize this was happening until it had already set in, so to speak.” Aziraphale says softly, scooping cocoa into mugs, milk already warming on the stove  “And you know how draining healing miracles can be. I just don’t have the energy for that particular type right now.” </p>
<p>“I don’t like seeing you in pain, angel.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate your concern, dear, but It’s not unbearable.” Aziraphale said  “This is not the first time I've suffered this particular affliction, it will pass.”</p>
<p>“Still,” Crowley says sadly, stopping to think for a moment.  “You should be resting.  How ‘bout I finish up in here and you go sit.”  Crowley gently takes Aziraphale by the hand, his other arm wrapping back around his waist.</p>
<p>“I’m not broken, Crowley.” Aziraphale chides, but  he does not fight against Crowley, allowing him to take him from the room, the demons fussing making his heart go all fluttery and warm.  “I can manage just fine.”  </p>
<p>“I know your not, Aziraphale.” Crowley says, leading him back into the sitting room. “Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.” He settles his angel down onto the couch, kneeling in front of him.  In the next second, Aziraphale has his mug pressed into his hands, cocoa prepared just the way he likes it, with little marshmallows and everything. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Aziraphale says, humming happily as the mug warms his fingers.  </p>
<p>“Can I get you anything?” Another blanket?” Crowley asks, looking at Aziraphale over his glasses. “Perhaps I could draw you a bath? Hot water does wonders, you know.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea.” Aziraphale agrees, albeit reluctantly.  “I’m afraid I’m a little too worn out, at the moment.”</p>
<p>Crowley hums, thinking of a compromise. “How about soaking your feet at least? Might help a little.”</p>
<p>“Now that I think I could manage.” Aziraphale says, smiling down are Crowley, he leans forward to press his lips to Crowley’s forehead.  </p>
<p>Crowley wastes no time conjuring a large basin of steaming water cloudy with epsom salts.  He gently removes Aziraphale’s shoes and socks, mindful of his sore joints, and rolls the legs of his trousers up.   before easing his bare feet into the hot water.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s nice.” Aziraphale moans when Crowley gently eases his bare feet into the basin. He lets his head drop to rest on the back of the couch.  </p>
<p>“Good.” Crowley presses a kiss to Aziraphale’s knee and climbs up to settle beside him.  He pulls a thick blanket into existence, draping it over both of their laps. “There we are, nice and comfy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, dearest.” Aziraphale gives Crowley a quick little kiss on the cheek before leaning forward to grab a random novel off the table.  He settles back with a happy wiggle.  “What would I do without you?”</p>
<p>“Best not to think about it, angel.” Crowley says, plucking the book straight from the angels hands and starts to read to him before Aziraphale can protest.  Aziraphale huffs, but just makes himself comfortable, cuddling right into his demons side.  </p>
<p>Before Crowley has even read past the first chapter, Aziraphale’s head is resting on his shoulder, fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>